I'm Not A Boy!
by Reciecup14
Summary: Crona is really a girl, and she has had it with everyone's pestering... especially, Ragnarok! in fact, she's decided to separate from him... SEPARATE! Then she starts liking a certain shinigami...plz read! im begging you! T T
1. Chapter 1: Separation

**HEY EVERY1! THIS IS A NEW FANFIC IM TRYN OUT SO BE NICE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! R&R!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona/Kid fanfic not a yoai!**

**#% %$#%^%&%$#% % #%^%^#%#^^&$%&#$ $#%$%^^&%^#$#%^&**

**Chapter 1:**

**Late in the afternoon, you could see a certain shy, pink-haired young girl walking the streets of Death-City. She was desperately trying to get home after having an awful day at the Academy. Students were picking on her about her being either a boy or a girl… again.**

**She also had several fights with Ragnarok today, which made her even more depressed. Sure she loved Ragnarok, but some days she honestly wished she could be her own person; not be beaten up or punched over and over because of the way she acts…. Like now.**

**"Ow! Stop it, Ragnarok! That hurts!" she yelled for the fourth time. Ragnarok was having yet another fit, and once again, took it out on Crona.**

**"You stupid girl! Why do you think those kids were picking on you?! 'Cause you were acting stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he practically punched Crona in the head in sync with each syllable of his words.**

**"Crona? Is that you over there?" said a voice all too familiar. The demon-sword abruptly stopped their fighting and turned to the owner of the voice: Ms. Marie.**

**"M-Ms. Marie, what are you doing here?" she said, her shyness overcoming her speech. **

**"Oh, you know, trying to get home. Well, I'll see you at the Academy tomorrow! Bye!" with that she walked off humming her own little tune. Suddenly, Crona got a bright idea in her head.**

**"Ms. Marie, wait!" she yelled shocked by her sudden outburst. The bubbly professor stopped at the sudden call of her name.**

**"Yes, Crona? What can I do for you?" she asked. She turned her torso slightly to look at Crona expectantly. Crona fidgeted with her thumbs while trying to word her question.**

**"Ms. Marie… um... you see the thing is… I... um..." she trailed off. She never knew how hard it was to ask a simple question. She nearly jumped when a hand patted her shoulder. She was so caught up in her doubt that she didn't notice Ms. Marie walked to where she was a mere foot away. Her professor gave a light smile which in a way gave her a boost of confidence.**

**"Ms. Marie… Did you know that I was a girl?" she said slowly. She began to regret her question until she responded.**

**"Of course I knew, sweetie; why wouldn't I?" Crona nearly fell over from her statement. EVERYONE was having hard time considering which gender she was. Marie sensed her confusion and she chuckled slightly making Crona look at her.**

**"How about we head over to my place and talk about it over some tea, hmm?" Crona quickly nodded her head. She wouldn't say it often, but she always felt comfortable around her mentor.**

**$%#$%^^$^#$ #%#$%^&$%#$%^&$#%#$$%^&# $%^&%%!#$%^$$!^%$^% !^$%$ !**

**"Now, what seems to be the problem dear?" Crona sat across from Marie… still fidgeting.**

**"Well, it's just that… I uh…-"**

**"You can tell me anything, Crona… You do know that, right?" Marie said softening her gaze. Marie had total confidence in Crona; not only because she was the demon-sword, but because she was like a daughter to her. She wanted to be there for her.**

**"Well… I want to prove to everyone that I'm not a boy… And…" Marie took a sip of her tea.**

**"And…?" Crona fiddle with the handle of her tea-cup. After looking every which-way her eyes fell to the determined gaze of her mentor. She then took a deep breath.**

**"I don't want to be with Ragnarok anymore…" with that, a certain bulgy-eyed weapon emerged from Crona's back.**

**"Whaddoya mean you don't want to be with me?! I keep you alive you stupid girl!" just as he was about to hit Crona, he was fiercely punched in the face.**

**"Owwww! Sheesh! What was that for?!" he said while holding his now hurting face. When he peeked through his hands at Crona, he regretted ever saying anything, for the look on her face and the fire in her eyes said it all.**

**"No! Enough is enough, Ragnarok! I'm tired of being bossed around by you! It's already enough that I've had to deal with things I don't deal with, fight against my own mother, and now people can't figure out what gender I am! And you're not helping!" Crona was breathing heavily after pouring her heart out in one breath. Marie just watched everything play out. She had a feeling that this would happen eventually.**

**"I am done with this! I want to be my own person! I want to be separated from you!" There. She said it. She's thought about this for a REALLY long time and she's finally said it. OUTLOUD. Marie gave her a comforting hug from behind.**

**"Oh Crona… I think I have a way to help…" Crona turned her head to look at her through the corner of her eye.**

**"Really? How?" she asked with curious eyes. Marie just smiled.**

**"Come back tomorrow and you'll find out." She said giving her a wink. Crona just smiled although she was slightly nervous as to what was coming her way.**

**&$#%#%^&$#%$%^#$#%^&$^#%^&^$#%^& $^%^&&%^$#$%^%$$^%#$%^&%$#^*%$$**

**"Alright everyone, make sure you study. Goodbye everyone, except for you, Crona." Everyone's gazes landed on Crona before they all piled out of the classroom. Crona gathered her things and cautiously walked to Professor Stein's desk.**

**"Y-You w-wanted to see me, P-Professor Stein?" she asked keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Stein chuckled at her shyness. He gently yet firmly lifted her chin.**

**"Don't worry, Crona. Marie told me everything that was going on. Follow me if you will." he said motioning towards the door. **

**They had been walking for several minutes. Long minutes that allowed Crona to think about her situation.**

**_I wonder what they have planned for me… oh I hope it's something I can deal with.. no I can't think like that. Marie said to be open to all opportunities… it's my turn to take charge for once!_**

**"Crona." She was broken away from her thoughts at the sound of her name being called. Now standing before her was Ms. Marie, Professor Stein and the school nurse. They were all standing in front of the home that Marie and Stein now shared. Stein suddenly faced her.**

**"I'm going to tell you this right now, Crona; once you take the first step, there's no going back. Are you sure you want this?" he said looking her in the eye. Crona still didn't exactly know what was going to happen, but she reminded herself that she had to stay open-minded. **

**_It's for the best._**

**"Yes, I am ready, Professor." She said with sheer determination in her eyes. Stein smiled.. a genuine smile. **

**"Then, my dear, it's time for your transformation." He said with a goofy grin as he held out a hand for her. Crona lightly smiled back and reluctantly took his hand. All were lead into the house. Once inside, Stein removed the rug in the middle of his floor to reveal an old wooden door that lead to a deep underground basement. Stein glanced between Marie and the nurse when they all nodded. Marie instantly took Crona's hand when they began walking down the dark steps. After about fifteen minutes of walking, the wooden steps switched to cold stone. Stein then made everyone stand behind him as he injected the wall next to him with a single pulse of his wavelength. The walls were now lit with whitish blue candles along the crevices. **

**%$^&%^$#$ %^$#^$ $%&^$% #%$%^&%^$^ %#$%^&$#% $#%^&^$#$% $%^$#**

**"We're here." Crona looked around the dimly lit room. It was spacious and dusty. The room looked like it had been preserved for at least a good 2 generations. There was a big circle lit with scented candles all around it. There was a picture of a symbol on it: Concentration.**

**"Alright, Crona. I want you to sit in the center of circle right here. Go ahead and let Ragnarok out as well." Stein said looking at Crona. Crona complied by sitting Indian-style in the center of the symbol. As if almost on cue, Ragnarok emerged from Crona's back.**

**"Oh, great! What's happening now?!" he said hotly. Crona shielded her eyes with her bangs, feeling her anger rising. **

**_I swear if he says one more negative comment about anything, I'm going to lose it!_**

**"What are we doing in this dump?! It smells like something died in here! I'm hungry! Crona, eat something; you're killing us!... Crona?.." he regretted popping out of Crona's body the moment he looked over at Crona.**

**"What are we doing here?... WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?! WE"RE HERE SO THAT YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY BODY! THAT"S WHY WE"RE HERE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Ragnarok was shocked at the loudness of her voice, but he was still the short-tempered little demon-sword.**

**"Why would you want me gone, anyways?! I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you!" he screamed just as loud.**

**"Oh let's see. You're rude, loud, bossy, and you criticize everything I say and do! When I wanted to be good and actually have real friends, you talked bad about and kept calling me names!"**

**"That's only because I knew what was coming and Medusa would have had our heads! I was protecting you!"**

**The professors just watched as they went back and forth, which was a part of the separation process. As they argue, their want for separation grows. While that happens, Marie uses her wavelength and 'tugs' on Crona's soul. During that period, Stein ejects a surge of his wavelength into Ragnarok, suppressing his soul's desire to cling to Crona's. They are literally going to take the black blood out of the demon sword.**


	2. Chapter 2: Separation (cont)

**WOW… YOU GUYS DIDN'T EXPECT THAT HUH? ANYWAYS R&R TNK U!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona/Kidd fanfic not a yoai!... bunch a pervs…**

**$#^$%%$# %$$^%$W#%$ #$%^&% %^&%!# $%^&%! $%!%$^! $^%$ !^$!$^^%**

**Chapter 2:**

**"Sure Medusa would've come after us, but our friends and teachers would have helped us! They would have protected us, but you didn't think about that, did you?!"**

**It's been over an hour and they were still arguing. How knows how long Crona's kept all of this inside of her. While all of this was happening, the professors were observing, including Stein. He could see everything perfectly clear through his soul perception. Crona and Ragnarok's combined soul were starting to look as if it were a cell going through the process of mitosis. **

**Their souls had just about divided enough for them to start the physical process. While Crona and Ragnarok were arguing, Stein discreetly made a harmless, painless slit across her neck with a small scalpel. Ragnarok is made up of black blood. As long as he's connected to Crona, she'll have the black blood within her system as well. So as this process continues and their souls continue to divide, the black blood will have a way out when retreating to Ragnarok's body.**

**Little by little, you could see tiny droplets of black blood seeping from Crona's neck. The demon-sword hasn't begun to notice until Ragnarok started feeling light-headed and his words began to slur. Crona was too caught up in arguing and letting out all of her feelings to notice, however. **

**After a few minutes, the waterfall of black blood falling from her neck was much more noticeable. When realization struck her, she started shaking uncontrollably.**

**"W-What is h-happening t-to m-me?!" Marie was instantly by her side when she sensed her distress.**

**"It's okay, Crona, calm down. This is just a temporary part of the process. Just lie down and relax." Marie said soothingly. It obviously worked when Crona numbly nodded and lied down on her back, turning her neck that way the blood would flow more freely.**

**This is where the nurse came in. It took a while, but they finally had a sample of blood from Crona when she wasn't using the black blood… which was rare to say the least. The doctors and Stein analyzed the sample for weeks before they started seeing small O+Type blood cells. So the nurse took a miniature stand, a needle and tube, and several bags of O+Type blood; she then carefully stuck the small needle into Crona's arm and squeezed the bag to help get the blood flowing.**

**You have a cup of dirty water. If you pour clean water in it, eventually the water will overflow and only clean water will be left in it, right? Well that was the method these professors were using. They were going to circulate O+Type blood into her system until the black blood overflowed. It wouldn't be a waste, no. Once it was out, it would return to Ragnarok.**

**"There… That's it" was heard from the low voice of the nurse. Th professors watched as her neck gave the last few drops of black blood. They saw red droplets begin to form, signaling them that the physical process has finally ended… or did it?**

**As the black blood was finally expelled from Crona's body, a bright pinkish light engulfed her entire form. It was so blinding that anyone near needed to shield their eyes. Her body began to levitate in the air for a good thirty seconds before she descended back to the floor. The light slowly dimmed away leaving a newly transformed before them. **

**#$%^&*&&^%$ $%&*&^$%#$ #$%&*&^%#%$^&*&&^%#$$%&^%$ #$%^&^%#$#^&&**

**Back at the DWMA…**

**"When do you think she'll wake up, Stein?" The two professors and the nurse were currently standing around Crona's bed in the nurse's office. Crona was still unconscious from yesterday's events.**

**"It will take her heart a while to get used to pumping different-type blood through her system. I don't see her waking up until late tomorrow." Marie then turned to counter top on the opposite side of the room.**

**"And what about Ragnarok? He's been in weapon-form all this time and he hasn't said a word. What if something's gone wrong? What if he's—" Marie was cut off abruptly from Stein crashing his lips down to hers. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until Stein broke it. He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles and looked deeply into her bright blue eyes.**

**"They'll both be fine. I know it." He said with a wink. She giggled at his actions, but stopped suddenly when she heard a low groaning noise. She turned back to Crona to find her scrunching her eyebrows, then slowly opening her silver-lavender eyes.**

**"Crona! You're okay!" Marie squealed, giving Crona a bone-crushing hug.**

**"M-Ms. Marie, I c-can't b-breathe!" she managed to choke out. Marie looked at her apologetically.**

**"I'm sorry! I just couldn't help but worry about you…" Crona just smiled at her mentor's behavior.**

**_She was just worried, that's all._**

**"How come she gets all the attention? My life was a stake too, you know." Said a voice we didn't expect to hear at all.**

**"Ragnarok, is that you?" said a shocked Crona. Ragnarok scoffed.**

**"Of course it's me, you idiot… You may have been separated from me, but I'm still here to protect you." With that, a bright light emerged from Ragnarok as he transform back into humanoid form… if he has one that is.**

**Obviously he did have a human form, since there was a little boy with tan skin and black spiky hair, and he looked like he was around the age of eight or nine.**

**_That isn't too far from what Ragnarok would look like if he was human._**

**"Hey… you look different too, Crona…" Ragnarok mumbled. Crona just smiled.**

**"I feel different… Is different okay?" Ragnarok turned around to hide his blush**

**"Pfft! Like I care…" he cleared his throat several times to release the tension in the air. Crona was still smiling at her now separated weapon when her attention was called.**

**"Crona, we need to inform you of something important." Marie said, sitting next to her on the bed. Crona gave her full attention. Marie nodded at Stein.**

**"You see Crona, now that you and Ragnarok are separated, you now have two separate soul wavelengths." Crona nodded.**

**"If you ever want to fight efficiently, let alone at all, you have to work together and your wavelengths need to match the same rhythm and frequency. If you don't then I'm afraid it will be impossible to use your weapon without getting hurt." Crona thought over his words carefully.**

**"But who knows?... If you practice enough, you'll be able to complete Soul Resonance." He said with that same goofy grin. Crona laughed at that, then looked at Ragnarok.**

**_If our separation was possible, then I'm pretty sure Soul Resonance is too… I just hope Ragnarok can cooperation without bribing him with candy…_**

**AND…. SCENE! HEY GUYS REVIEW FOR ME PLZ! AND JUST SO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS IS FROM THE TOP OF MY HEAD!... YEAH I'M THAT GOOD… ONLY NICE COMMENTS! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Crona

**HEY GUYS ME AGAIN! R&R! TNK U!**

**I'm not a Boy! Crona/Kidd fanfic**

**!# $%^&^%$#$ $%^$ !# #$%%$# #$%^%# ! #$%^%$#!#$%^^%$#!^$#%^%**

**Chapter 3:**

**The bell sounded letting everyone know that class was starting. Everyone took their usual seats. As Stein was about to instruct the class on yet another dissection, Maka kept looking around. She was wondering where Crona was. To everyone's belief, Professor Stein needed to be taken aside by Sid about another important matter.**

**"Everyone take a study period. I'll be back in a few." With that he disappeared with Sid. Maka and the rest of the group got together as usual.**

**"Guys, I'm really worried about Crona. She hasn't come to school in three days. Maybe we should check on her after school." Everyone nodded in agreement.**

**"Yeah, I agree. We all might not be as close to Crona as you, but we still care about her." Tsubaki said. Blackstar just busted out laughing which startled the whole class.**

**"Care to explain what's so funny, Black-star?" said Maka. He just laughed even harder, pointing a finger at Tsubaki.**

**"Y-You c-call Cr-Crona a girl ha-ha!" he said trying to contain his laughter, but failing miserably.**

**"Now that you think about it, is she a girl?" said Liz scratching her head.**

**"No, it's obvious Crona's a boy! What girl has a unattractive twig body like that—"**

**"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka screamed, hitting Black-star on the head with a giant encyclopedia.**

**"How could you say something so bluntly?!" Tsubaki said trying to defend Crona. She was one to talk for she didn't know for sure which gender she was… but he/she was still her friend!**

**"All of you must have gone nuts or something because it's obvious that she's a girl." Everyone turned to look in the direction of the new voice in the conversation: Death the Kid.**

**"Just wait until she comes back and I'll prove it to you." He said giving a sideways glance.**

** #$%^&*$# $%^&$ &*^%$^&^%^%$#$%^&^%#$#%^&$#$%^&*#%^&&$#^&^$%$%^&**

**"Feel better Crona?" asked a cheery Marie. Crona swiftly nodded her head.**

**"Yes Ms. Marie, I feel much better now!" she said giving her a smile. She stopped suddenly when she caught Marie staring at her in a daze.**

**"Ms. Marie…?" Marie finally caught herself.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Crona. It's just that… you seem so different…" she trailed off. Crona gave a her a quizzical look in response.**

**"How am I different?" Marie took a minute to think.**

**"Well… your hair is a lot longer than it was before… And you have a certain light in your eyes that I haven't seen before now…" Crona smiled again at her.**

**"But I'm still the same old me… Sure my hair is longer, but it's still the crazy misshaped air it was before. And I've always had this light in my eyes… it was just too dim to notice." She finished. Marie marveled at how incredibly bright Crona was.**

**_All the more makes me wish she was my daughter. How could Medusa just let a goof little girl like that go to waste?_**

**"Well, the nurse said that you have to eat something before you go, so I'm going to go get you something. And I got some extra clothes for you as well, since you only had one black dress. " she pointed towards the closet.**

**"I didn't have time to go shopping so I just pulled a little black dress I couldn't wear anymore; I hope that doesn't bother you…" Crona fiercely shook her head.**

**"No, no! It's fine! I'm glad you did this for me, Ms. Marie." She said with a smile. Marie returned it with one of her own.**

**"Well I'll see you in a few minutes!" and with that, she was gone. Crona sighed in content and stretched herms high above head, getting all the kinks out of her back. She proceeded by carefully standing and heading over to the little closet. She opened it to find a little black dress and a pair of shoes.**

**"Whoa…" that was all she could say when she put on the dress. It was a long sleeve, black, mini dress that stopped at around mid-thigh. It also had a regular circle neck collar that complimented by collarbone. The shoes looked like the ones Shinobi would wear, but they were comfortable so she went with it. She looked herself over in the large full-body mirror on the door of the closet. Her eyes went over the lines of the soft fabric on her body, to her body itself; looking at the curves she never had before and her now B-cup worthy breasts. She was looking dare she say: ****_feminine._**

**_I guess when Ragnarok's soul was attached to mine, it delayed my natural development… and living a horrid life with Medusa didn't help much either. Speaking of Ragnarok, where is he? I could've sworn he was in here with me…_**

**As much as she was worried about Ragnarok, she couldn't help but notice her messy hair. She looked around the room and her eyes eventually fell on a pair of scissors and a glass bowl sitting on the counter top. She put the bowl on her head which made the perfect length where her bangs should stop. She cut the bangs evenly except for the strand in the middle. She felt it would be more natural if she had it. She cut a few more strands that sat at her shoulders and kept the longer hair which stopped at the middle of her back. She looked herself over again and smiled. There was a soft knock on the door. The door slowly cracked open to allow a blonde head to peek in.**

**"Hey Crona!" Marie stepped completely inside. As she did, she looked Crona over.**

**"Wow… it looks even better on you than I thought it would! You cut your hair, too! It fits you perfectly!" she started jumping up and down excitedly. Crona giggled but stopped when her attention got caught by something dangling under Marie's arm.**

**"Speak of the devil…" she said looking at the squirming weapon. Marie nodded her head sadly.**

**"Yup I found him in the cafeteria scouting for food, and speaking of food here's yours, Crona!" Crona took the food gratefully as her stomach started growling. **

**"Now eat up! And when you're done, press the intercom button over there and I'll come and get you. Sound good?" she said smiling back at Crona.**

**"Yes! Thank you!" she said pulling Ragnarok into her lap.**

**_Does he only cooperate when there's food involved?... This is going to be quite the challenge…_**

**#$%^&^%#$^&&^%$ #%^&&^%$ %^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# $%^&^%$# #$%^^%$#**

**"I told you already, Blackstar, Crona is a girl! Why can't you just let it go?!" Maka said glaring daggers at the blue-haired meister. Black-star just growled.**

**"I'm telling all of you Crona is a guy! A big star like me is always right about these things!" he said pointing a finger high in the air. About a moment later, Professor Stein came back into the room which silenced the class completely. **

**"Everyone retake your seats. Class is about to get restarted… Now where were we?" he said grabbing a machete and glancing a maniacal smile towards the class.**

**"Hey Stein?" said a voice from the door. Stein turned slightly to see his favorite person: Marie… again.**

**"Yes, Marie what is it?" Marie went over to whisper something in his ear making him nod his head in response.**

**"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student… Well, she's not knew, but she has been through a lot lately and plans to start fresh… Crona?" he said turning towards the door.**

**Everyone gasped when she stepped in the frame of the door. She turned slightly behind her and held out a hand that a little boy with spiky black hair took.**

**Tsubaki: Crona?**

**Maka: Crona! :D**

**Soul: Well whaddoya know?...**

**Liz/Patty: Hey look… Who's the little boy?**

**Black-star: Who's the hot chick?...**

**Everyone was mesmerized with Crona's new look. She was curvier, cuter, and confident in each stride she took as she made her way up the stairs.**

**Kid: Told ya she was a girl… and a cute one at that…**

**No one could take their eyes off of her as she finally sat in her seat in between Maka and Kid… especially Kid.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Test?

**HOLA AMIGOS! HEY IM BACK WIT A NUTHA ONE SO ENJOY! R&R!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona/Kidd fanfic**

**#$%^%$#^%^$^#$%^%&$% $%^$$# %^&^$$% %^#$#%^%&$%#&$#$%$$#$%$%$#$**

**Chapter 4:**

**_Just look at her… She's the definition of an angel…_**

**It was extremely hard for Kid to focus during class today, even though it was just Professor Stein talking about the steps of dissecting a rare Amazon River Fish. He couldn't care less about that madman. Kid looked over to his right to find the angel of his dreams working diligently in taking notes even though everyone in the class knows that this guy's teachings are pointless. Except when they're related to fighting kishins.**

**"Alright everyone, that's enough of that. Crona could you come down here please?" Crona snapped her head up as she nodded and stood. She began to take Ragnarok's hand when he stopped her.**

**"No. You are to do this assignment alone, Crona." She nodded once again then proceeded to walk down the stairs. **

**"Alright, Crona, I have only one task for you…" Crona nodded.**

**"What do I need to do, Professor Stein?" Her eyes widened when she noticed his maniacal stare again.**

**_Uh oh!_**

**"Crona… Fight me!" he said getting into a fighting stance.**

**^&$%##%&%^%$^*&%^%$ #%^&^^#$# $%^&^$$# $^%%$ #$%^&^%$ #$%^#$#**

**_Is he for real? _**

**That was all anyone could think at this point. HE was about to fight Crona! Is he crazy?! Why would he fight a little girl?! Everyone saw as Professor Stein started popping his neck releasing the tension in his body. Crona stood there… thinking. What the hell could she be thinking about at that moment?**

**_What is Professor Stein doing? Ms. Marie never told me I had to fight him… Wait a minute… is this the test he was telling me about? To match wavelengths with Ragnarok? Well if I have to fight him… I guess I have no choice…_**

**Crona began to form a fighting stance of her own. Completely focus, she waited for the professor to make the first move.**

**"Is that a fighting stance?! Is she seriously about to fight that maniac?!" yelled Liz going into a panic.**

**"Relax, Liz. It's just a test." explained Maka. "It's the same test that he put me and Soul through…"**

**"But she doesn't even have her weapon! What kind of a test is that, Maka?!" Maka stared at the fight that was about to occur.**

**"I'm not sure…" she answered. Silence overwhelmed the classroom once again. Out of nowhere, Stein began charging towards Crona at a speed that would make Blackstar cry. With her reflexes kicking in, she jumped out of the way doing a back-tuck. As she was in mid-air, Stein jumped up as well with a well-prepared fist ready to strike. Crona spun out of the way, but Stein spun as well, only taking a split-second to kick Crona in her back. Crona groaned in pain but managed to skid to a halt when she hit the ground. **

**"Come on, Crona. I told you to fight me. That is your assignment." He said landing on the ground swiftly. Crona was kneeling on one knee and was out of breath. She looked up to find Stein calmly waiting for her.**

**_He's toying with me… Very clever, Professor Stein…_**

**This time, Crona ran at him hoping to use her speed to her advantage.**

**_Making a frontal approach, Crona?... I don't think so._**

**Crona had a few fighting moves up her sleeve, but it wasn't enough. Stein was blocking and/or dodging every single hit. **

**_Sooner or later he's going to hit back… I need to end this!_**

**Crona tried making swift jabs and low kicks to throw him off track. On the third jab, however, Stein caught her fist and forcefully threw her to the other side of the room. She hit the wall so hard it made an impressively large crack; then she fell to the floor with a hard thud. Crona heard Stein coming towards her as she struggled to stand up.**

**_I have to keep going!... I have to try!... _**

**As this was going on, the gang watched from the sidelines. **

**"This is insane; we have to stop them!" said Liz. Maka glared at her.**

**"I told you, Liz, it's a test. She has to pass it on her own!" She said pulling out a book. Liz caught Ragnarok sneaking a piece of candy from Crona's bag.**

**"And you! Why aren't you trying to help her?! She's your meister now, so what's the problem?!" Liz screamed, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Ragnarok yelled back at her just as loud.**

**"Uh, last time I checked, she didn't want to be with me, let alone be separated from me; so why should I help her now?! What's in it for me?!" Everyone was now glaring daggers at Ragnarok for his comment. Not even Blackstar was that cruel and no one could be more selfish and conceded as him! One person that was especially about to crack was none other than Kid.**

**_That little, simple-minded, self-centered, brat of a goddamn mongrel… How could he say something about someone like Crona?! Just watching that flea-beaten piece of garbage of a weapon makes my blood boil… I dearly hope Crona is okay… With my trained ears, I could've sworn I heard something crack besides the wall._**

**So what if she didn't want to be with you?! She's your meister now and you need to help her! She's doing this for you!" Liz reasoned. Ragnarok just huffed and turned his back to the fight.**

**_Who needs that stupid girl anyways?... All I should have to worry about is me!_**

**The battle was still going on, and little by little, Crona went from hitting and striking to dodging. Crona had her agility and instincts, while Stein had the skill to back up his swift combat. Crona finally saw an opening when she dove and kicked her leg upward into Stein's face. Stein, however, anticipated her movements and moved with her foot, making it look like she hit him on target. When she was off guard, he grabbed her ankle and threw her into the air. **

**It was hard to concentrate from the quick change of position, but once her eyes re-focused, she noticed Stein following her into the air. She struggled to angle her body to where she wasn't in his path. Unfortunately, she couldn't move fast enough and Stein caught her again. He made a spin kick, intending to send Crona to the floor. **

**On her way down, she landed on her hands and threw herself forward planning to roll out of the way when Stein came down after her. As she turned around she was brutally introduced to Stein's hard fist which sent her into yet another wall. She slowly slid down as she tried to catch the remaining of her breath. As blood trickled down her lip, she looked over to see Ragnarok not paying attention to the fight at all.**

**_Why aren't you…_**

**Her thought was caught off short when her attention was brought back to Stein who was currently standing in front of her. But that wasn't what scared her… What scared her was that she couldn't find the strength to stand on her own. She was now kneeling on the ground shielding her eyes with her bangs.**

**"Ragnarok…" she whispered as one single tear fell to the floor. **

**"Are you going to fulfill the assignment, Crona?" said Stein as he stepped closer and closer. Crona flinched slightly at his words. Crona could hear him stalking closer. She prepared herself to be hit by the powerful fist of her professor when… nothing came… except for the loud sound of a fist hitting something hard… like a skull? Crona wasn't sure. Crona cautiously looked up to find her savior to be…**

**"…R-Ragnarok?!" she shouted in surprise.**

**OH THANK GOD I'm DUN! THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! REVIEW PLZ! THANK U! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: You Lost, Professor Stein

**HEY GUYS I'm BACK! IMA DO YOU GUYS A FAVOR AND JUST SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE STORY! ENJOY!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona/Kidd fanfic**

**# $%^%$# $%^%#$# $%^&^%#$# $%^&^%$#$ %^&*^%$ $%^&^$%$ #$^%$ **

**Chapter 5:**

**"R-Ragnarok?!" she shouted in disbelief. Standing before everyone now, was the short, hot-headed, self-centered, yet determined weapon of Crona.**

**Ragnarok made it just in time to block Stein's iron fist with his forehead… HIS FOREHEAD! The impact was enough to where you could see blood trickling down his face.**

**"Hey… Crona." He said without looking back. Crona was beyond shocked… The girl couldn't speak.**

**"Can't let my favorite stupid girl be killed by a psychotic teacher, now can I?" he asked with a sarcastic grin. She made a sly grin of herself but soon stopped when she remembered the situation they were in.**

**"Ragnarok, return to your seat. This assignment is for Crona alone." Stein said taking a step forward. Ragnarok turned his attention back to the madman with a PHD.**

**"Listen here, ya creep… You stay the hell away from my meister got it?... or will things have to get ugly?" he said with a look in his eyes no one has EVER seen before. They held seriousness, anger, determination, and what looked like a hint of death itself. Without saying a word, Ragnarok held out his hand for Crona to take. He turned his head back slightly, just enough so where Crona could see his smile… his ****_real_**** smile. She slowly stood on her own, not caring that she was in pain, and grasped Ragnarok's hand tightly.**

**"Ready, Ragnarok?" she asked, her heart full of determination. Ragnarok chuckled. HE CHUCKLED?!**

**"Yup… Let's do it." With that he turned into the demon-sword, allowing the true test to begin.**

**#$%^&$# $%^&^%$# $%^&^%$# $%^&%$#$%^&%$# $%^^&%$# $%^%$# $%^**

**_Aw! I don't know why I'm worrying so much?... I Stein gave me a heads-up about giving Crona a test, but is she ready for it?_**

**Mari was walking… more like ****_pacing_**** all throughout the DWMA. As she was walking through the halls, she happened to pass by the class Stein was teaching. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her, for she started hearing sounds- ****_fighting _****sounds through the other side of the wall. About a second later, she heard a thud against the wall, and it was hard enough to crack slightly through the other side.**

**_Oh no! Crona!_**

**She was about half a foot away from the door when, I thought stopped her… A certain thought that turned out to be her strict instructions during this specific time. 'Listen, Marie. I know it will be hard for you, but you must not interfere with Crona's test. She is to pass it on her own… Understand?'**

**_Argh! Stupid Stein!... But as much as I don't like it.. he's right… oh Crona… please be alright…_**

** $#%%^%# $%^^&%$#%^%$ #%^&^ #$%^&^%# $%^&^% !#$%^% #$%%&^#**

**"Two against one?... That seems a little unfair…" Stein said, getting into another fighting stance. Crona just stood there extremely determine, especially, now that her partner was with her. **

**"You either get both of us, or none at all… We're a package deal, Professor Stein." She said, not a word cracking.**

**_I can feel it… Can you, Ragnarok? I can feel the connection… between our souls…_**

**Crona tightened her grip as she started running for Stein again. She was using her full speed, not missing a single beat, as she prepared to strike. Stein saw this and was a little taken aback.**

**_Hmm… All of a sudden, her speed has gotten faster, her instincts are sharper, and her determination is off the charts… _****he concluded, using his Soul Perception. Funny how, he wasn't the only one using his.**

** #$%^&*^%^%$#$#%^&*^%$%^&*^&%^%$^%&^%^$%^&*&^$%$^&^$#%$^&^$#%#$^&%**

**"Guys check it out!" said Maka pointing at the fight. Everyone looked but everyone was clueless as to what she was talking about… well, everyone except Soul and Kid.**

**"What's happening, Maka?" asked Liz. Maka smiled her and to Crona.**

**"This is the test I was telling you about. Now she's ready to pass it." She explained. Kid nodded his head.**

**"I agree with you Maka… Ever since Ragnarok decided to help her, she's been more confident in her abilities and chances of winning… Just look at her. The determination and self-confidence in her eyes…" he trailed off. He was so caught up in a daze over Crona, he was only able to catch the last of what Liz was saying.**

**"Oh please… you're just saying that because you ****_like_**** her, Kid." She said smirking at the blush on his face. He swiftly turned around so that he could calm down his heating face.**

**"I have no idea what you're talking about, Liz… I just admire Crona's abilities … that is all…" he said failing at getting rid of his blush. Everyone started snickering at Kids shy actions. Obviously, the great son of the Shinigami had a thing for the demon-sword… well now ****_separated_**** demon-sword. While all of this was going on, the fight was still in high gears.**

**# $%^&%$ #%^%&*&%#%$^&^%$ $#$%^&*&^%#%$^&% #$^ #^%$# #$%^$^%$**

**Crona was making swift swings and swipes with her sword, each one well planned and delivered. Stein was having a hard time keeping up blocking and dodging her fatal blows… at least she intended for them to be fatal. After a few minutes, Stein made a decision. On the last blow from Crona, which she thought would be the end of this insanity, he swiftly unsheathed a large bayonet from his pocket. He struck back at Crona's sword, forcing her to slide back as well. **

**_So he did have something up his sleeve _****she thought, recalling the few moments when he was deep in thought. He was considering whether or not to draw them. No matter. Crona decided she would just have to kick it up a notch. All in honesty, she has never felt so determined in her life, especially while fighting with Ragnarok. I mean, who knew, right? Crona figured she would be arguing with her weapon at this point. But instead, he and her found common ground and stuck with it: 'Get this crazy, psychotic, professor out of our hair.' **

**Crona struck hard each time she came in contact with Stein. Each time, he was struggling to keep a good grip on the short, sword-like weapon. With a loud cry, Crona struck his bayonet again, and sent it flying out of his hand and into a wall. **

**When Stein let his guard down for a split second, Crona charged as fast as Stein himself, and raise her sword high in the air, preparing for a blow that would finish him for good. For once, Stein actually had a look of surprise and a spec of fear on his face.**

**Crona, being the gracious person she was, let the sword slip out of her hand, then unleashed a hard punch with the other. The encounter off something other than a blade, threw Stein off track, allowing the blow to send him crashing to the same one Crona did not too long ago.**

**Looking through his cracked glasses, Stein found Crona walking towards him in a stalking motion. When she was just a foot away, she held the end of her sword barely touching Stein's nose. Then she said the two words that would change her life forever. **

**"… I win…" **

**WHEW! THERE U GO PEOPLE! ANUTHA CHAPPIE IS UP! R&R PLZ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Time to Celebrate!

**HEY EVERYONE… U KNO THE DRILL: READ AND REVIEW! :D**

**I'm Not a Boy Crona/Kidd fanfic**

**! #$%^&*^^%#$%^&^%^%#$ #%^&^$%#$%^&^%$#%^&^$%#$ &%*$# %$#&^$ **

**Chapter 6:**

**Everyone was still seated. No one said a word… not one syllable. They all just sat there… and stared.**

**"Sh-She did it?... She did it! GO CRONA!" yelled a hyperactive Maka. As soon as she said that, the entire class joined her in cheering. Even a few whistles from the guys. ;)**

**Crona held out a gentle hand for Stein to take. He was confused until he locked his gaze on the sweet face before him. She held a smile, full of grace and understanding. She finally understood what connection was.**

**Stein gratefully accepted and she helped her stand. Just when everything was nice and calm, a very loud and annoying banging came from outside the door. With each punch, a dent was made into the door, until the doors finally gave up in guarding the classroom. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than the now furious blonde professor.**

**"STEIN! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO CRONA?!" Everyone immediately sweat-dropped at her actions. As she stepped further into the room, she realized that Crona was intact and Stein was the one who had to suffer. Instantly, she was by Crona's side.**

**"Oh, Crona, are you okay?! You're not hurt, are you?!" she asked, frantically grabbing at her head making sure there weren't any serious injuries. Crona laughed at this.**

**"I'm fine, Ms. Marie…" she said taking her hands in hers. She smiled at her mentor, causing her to smile back.**

**"It's true, Marie… Crona did excellent today, Ragnarok too even though he sort of threatened my life…" With that, Ragnarok transformed back with the desire to argue with the professor.**

**"Hey, that's what happens when you're ready to kick ass!…" Crona practically rolled her eyes and ruffled his hair. As Crona's parent-like professors kept praising her, the bell sounded, letting everyone know that it was time to get the hell up out of there. **

**"Hey! Crona!" The young girl looked back to find the rest of the gang, including Kid, trying to catch up with her.**

**"Hey guys." She said glancing towards Kid briefly. In response, a light blush crept up to Kid's cheeks. Maka, seeing this, cleared her throat.**

**"Crona, we wanted to congratulate you on passing your test!" Soul stepped forward.**

**"Yeah, Crona. You beat the stitches off that guy!" he said with a toothy grin. Crona smiled sweetly.**

**"And because of your achievement, we wanted to take you with us to the beach and hang out this Saturday… What do you say, Crona?" Kid said holding out his hand. Crona shifted her gaze from Kid to his two weapons, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Blackstar and back again before she accepted Kid's hand.**

**"Yes. I'd love to go with you… guys." She said quickly after, remembering that it wasn't ****_just_**** Kid. Ragnarok was watching all of this; the stares and smiles between Kid and his meister. He could've sworn his heart was starting to feel heavy, but he brushed it off.**

**_Pfft, as if I could ever have feelings for Crona… She's just a stupid girl… who's nice, and determined, and also caring to everyone… Even though I make fun of her, she just keeps going and follows her heart… goddamn it all to hell… so much for not liking her like that._**

**As Ragnarok saw Crona reaching for Kid's hand, he practically slapped the Shinigami's hand away, grabbing Crona's. After that, he started dragging her down the hallway, towards the entrance of the school.**

**"Come on, Crona! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" he half-lied. Sure he was hungry, but all he really wanted to do was get her away from the grim reaper.**

**_… That was a close one… I've never blushed this much in my entire life…_**

**# $%^&^^%$%^&^%$ %^&^%$ #$%^&*&^%$%^&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*^%# #$%**

**"Arggghhhh! Man this sucks!" yelled a blue-haired supposed god from the living room of Maka and Soul's apartment.**

**"Blackstar, settle down…" said a concerned Tsubaki. Maka shook her head.**

**"Tsubaki's right, Blackstar. It's not our fault that we have to have adult super vision on the trip. Especially since we'll be spending the night there…" reasoned the scythe meister. Everyone sighed in disappointment. When Soul looked up he saw everyone's ****_favorite_**** magical sexy kitty, Blaire.**

**"You, know… If you really need an adult there…" Maka's eyes widened in realization.**

**"No way in hell, Blaire!" she said, now standing up. Everyone decided against her.**

**"Why can't she come? Sure she's not the most responsible adult, but we can take care of ourselves anyways." Tsubaki said. Soul stood as well.**

**"Yeah, Maka… she can just be there so that we can go on the trip, then once we're there, we can do all that we want. It's perfect!" Now it was Blackstar's turn.**

**"That's right! I knew my humble subjects would create a plan for us to go! BOW BEFORE ME!" Everyone started glaring at him.**

**"SHUT UP!" everyone screamed in unison. Blaire, on the other hand, squealed everyone's ears off.**

**"YAY! Then it's settled! I am officially now your chaperone! Everyone to the car!" she said, jumping up and down.**

** #$%^&*&^%$ %^%&^% $%^&*&#$#%^&^ ^$#%^&^%!#$%^&^% $#%^# &^%#**

**The ride to the beach was… awful, to say the least. Everyone was cramped into Blaire's tiny, red jeep. Crona's seatbelt was also broken, so Kid offered her to sit in his lap, not that Crona minded. Ragnarok was seething just staring at them. And speaking of seething, it was so HOT. Everyone felt as if they were going to die from hot flashes. As soon as Blaire stopped the car, nearly everyone ran out gasping for air.**

**"LAND! OH Sweet fresh air!" yelled Liz. As Kid helped Crona out of the car that nearly killed them, she couldn't help but stare at the ocean and the way it glistened under the sun. Kid saw this and smiled.**

**_Oh, Crona… I could stare in those beautiful eyes of hers for days…_**

**"Kid?.. Kid, are you okay?" Crona said gently slapping his face. Kid felt his face heat up after being caught in a daze. He swiftly grabbed her hand and walked her towards the others with his head down the entire time.**

**"Okay guys! We're going to the Shack to change!" Maka said taking Crona's arm. Once they made it to the locker room, Blaire noticed Crona was sighing while watching the others.**

**"Hey Crona, aren't you gonna change?" Blaire asked. Crona shook her head.**

**"I'm afraid not… I don't have any bathing suits…" Blaire looked at her apologetically, until her face brightened up again.**

**"I have an extra one in my bag! I can let you wear it if you want?" Blaire said, rummaging through her sparkly, pink, gym bag. Crona shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards her. Blaire took out a tiny gift bag.**

**"Pumpkin, pumpkin, pumpkin!" she said happily. She then handed the bag to Crona then shoved her in a changing stall.**

**"There you go! I made it a little smaller for you, too!" Crona smiled and accepted the gift as Maka and the Thompsons left for the beach.**

**#$%^&^%$%^&^%#%$^&^%$#%^&^%#%$^&^%#%$^&*&^%#^&*&&^%$^&*^%$%^&^%$#**

**HEY EVRY1… I NEEDED TO STOP RIGHT THERE CUZ I WAS AT MY 5-PAGE LIMIT SO IF U WANA FIND OUT WAT HAPPENS, JUS READ THE NXT CHAP! PLZ REVIEW! I CARE ABOUT WAT U THINK!**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to Celebrate (cont)

**HEY GUYS JUST DO Me A SOLID AND R&R! TNK U!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona/ Kidd fanfic :D**

**#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*^%$#$%^&*&^%$#%^&*^%$#%^&$#%^&^%$#$%^&^%$#**

**Chapter 7:**

**"There they are… about time…" said an impatient Soul Eater. Maka's weapon and the other boys were still waiting for said girl and the rest of the girls to show up. Maka stepped outside the shack, wearing a hot pink, one-piece that kind of looks like a mini-dress. The Thompsons followed afterward with the eldest wearing a simple purple bikini-top with black bottoms, while Patti wore a baby-blue halter one-piece. All boys were admiring how hot the girls looked before a certain grim reaper walked up to them.**

**"Where's Crona?" he said with a bit of hope in his eyes. Maka shrugged, Liz smirked and Ragnarok had death in his eyes at the comment. **

**"I think they're still changing. Oh wait, Blaire's still in there too… I wonder…" said Maka.**

**#$%^&^%$#$%^&^%$# $%^&*&^%#$%^&^%$#%^&*&^%#$%^&*^%#$%^&^#$%^&^#%**

**"Blaire… this bathing-suit is a little… revealing…" Crona said nervously. Blaire just chuckled.**

**"Honey, you don't know what girls would do to get a body like that… and men too…" she said with a lustful look in her eyes. Crona just rolled her eyes as Blaire gave her a cover-up jacket that stopped a couple inches below her bottom. Crona couldn't help the need to pull it down even further. Blaire then gave her some white wedged sandals. Crona gave a confused look.**

**"It's the number-1 rule for girls: If your shoes are this hot, it doesn't matter what you have on… And for the finishing touch…" Blaire stepped behind Crona and put her hair in a loose bun, fastening it with an emerald green butterfly pin. Blaire gave her a wink then held out her arm for Crona to take. They both took a step outside.**

**#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# $%^&*^%$# $%^&*&^%$#%^&*^%#$%^&^%#$%^&*&$%^**

**"She's probably embarrassed of wearing something so revealing… You know how she is." Liz suggested. Everyone gave nods and low approvals until Soul spoke up.**

**"Well, that could be it… But from recent events, I don't think that's the case." He argued. While everyone was dealing with their squabbles, Kid was in his own thoughts.**

**_I hope Crona is okay… Maybe I should check on her… no, then everyone will think that I'm some kind of pervert…_**

**"Hey, there they are!" said an over-excited Patty. Everyone looked towards the direction of the shack to find Blaire and Crona walking arm-in-arm. Sure Blaire was hot, but nearly every boy there got a nosebleed just taking a glance at Crona. Blaire had on a cherry-red bikini with red sandals to go with it, and had her hair up in a curly pony tail. Crona on the other hand, wore a white cover-up, with the zipper stopping right beneath her pale green, strapless, bikini top. She had on some wedged sandals that defined her long smooth legs with every step, and she had her light pink hair held up by the green butterfly pin. To say that she looked good was an understatement. She looked incredibly gorgeous, especially to Kid and Ragnarok. As the beautiful young ladies finished the last few steps, Kid came over and held out his hand for Crona. She looked at him in response.**

**"Walking in the sand with those shoes on can be quite difficult… I'd like to help make it easier, if you don't mind Crona." He said with a dazzling smile. Crona had no choice but to blush and accept his hand. She nodded.**

**"No, I-I don't mind…" she said looking back at Blaire. Blaire gave a little wink for approval. Kid helped Crona walk across the sand over to a palm tree, fairly big enough for comfortable shade, where the boys laid out a thick blanket and the rest of their things. Patty was the first to occupy herself by grabbing her shovel and pale, and heading over to the edge of the beach. Blackstar, surprisingly, went with her. Maka decided to sunbathe, along with Liz and Blaire. Soul and Tsubaki both went swimming. That only left Crona, kid, and Ragnarok sitting under the tree. Kid looked over at Crona.**

**"Crona, you're not going to go do anything? " Kid asked, laying his hand atop of hers. A small blush crept up to Crona's cheeks.**

**"Um… well, I…. uh, I don't really know what you do at a beach… I just know that you wear bathing suits…" She looked around nervously, embarrassed that she didn't know about regular human activities. Kid just chuckled a bit, which caused her to look at him.**

**"There are all sorts of things you can do at a beach." Crona wasn't the only one who was nervous, though.**

**_Oh man, I gotta think of something before this grim-geeker decides to put the moves on her!... Think.. Think.. THINK!... oh yeah…_**

**"Hey Crona! Come on! I think I saw some sea-shells out there!" Ragnarok said pulling on her wrist. Crona didn't have time to react as she was now being dragged towards the ocean. She turned her head back to find Kid… sulking.**

**_Is he that disappointed? _**

** #$%^&*&^%$# $%^&*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$# $%^&*^%$# $%^&%$# !#$%^&^%$#**

**"Hey Crona! Come on! I think I saw some sea-shells out there!" Ragnarok said pulling on her wrist. Kid was fuming.**

**_Damnit! Of all the times when you say something ignorant, why did it have to be then!_**

**Kid turned his head slightly to see Crona's face. Was that sorrow he saw? He wasn't exactly sure. He then looked at Ragnarok's face. Something didn't feel right when he did.**

**_That son of a bitch is jealous, huh? Well he's just going to have to wait in line… I know exactly how to make this work…_**

**Kid never EVER stooped to this level of immaturity, but he figured that he was doing it for Crona and not for old-fashioned, sweet revenge, er—he thinks. He looked over his shoulder to find Crona and Ragnarok standing in thigh-deep (well, waist-deep for Ragnarok) water, looking for said sea-shells. Then from the corner of his eye, Kid spotted a tiny sand crab wandering all by its lonesome. What was this Shinigami up to?**

**Kid casually walked along the beach, looking like he was enjoying the scenery. When no one was looking, he swiftly picked up the crab and dove in the water. He slowly swam to where he was directly behind Ragnarok.**

** #$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*(&^%$#$%^&*&^%$##$%^&*%$#$%**

**"Ragnarok… did you really want to find sea-shells?..." she said giving him an intense stare. He just gave her a fake smile.**

**"Of course I did! Why wouldn't i?..." ****_Oh crap…_**** Crona gave a questioning look.**

**"And you've also been helping me a lot lately… Is there something that you wanna talk about?" Ragnarok tried to think of something to say when all of a sudden, he felt this pinching pain on his lower back. He decided to ignore it when the pain kept getting harder and harder to bear.**

**"Yooooouuuuuuccchhhh!" he yelled running out of the water. He ran all the way around the beach and ended up inside the shack screaming his lungs out. Crona was beyond shocked until she heard a voice she would NEVER get tired of hearing.**

**"What happened Crona?"**

**_Oh Kid…_**

**OMG… YALL BETTER READ THIS CRAP CUZ I SUFFERD FROM WRITERS BLOK FOR LIKE FIVE DAYS! READ & REVIEW… U KNO U WANT 2 ;D**


	8. Chapter 8: Who Will it Be, Crona?

**HOLA AMIGOS! R&R! :D**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona/ Kidd fanfic**

**# $%^&^%#$^&*&^#%$^&^*^%#$^&*%^%$^&*^&^$%^&*%^$%^&*&^%$^&*^$%&*&^%%$**

**Chapter 8:**

**It was now nightfall, and the meisters and their weapons were sitting around a campfire. Everyone was completely bored out of their minds, so the wonderful Maka made a suggestion.**

**"****Alright, what should we do now? Tell scary stories—"**

**"****LAME!" shouted the boisterous blue-haired boy himself. Blackstar unconsciously draped his arm around Patti's shoulder, bringing her closer. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him in response.**

**"****What?" he asked angrily. Everyone just laughed before said boy got a bright idea.**

**"****Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Maka immediately refused.**

**"****Why does it always have to be truth or dare? Why can't we do something else for once?" she argued.**

**"****Maka's got a point. Doing the same old thing is completely not cool…" said the cool one himself. Blackstar huffed, which made Patti giggle from the sudden movement.**

**"****Alright, alright, fine! How about 'Would you Rather'?" he suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. Thus, allowing Blackstar to go first.**

**"****Let's see… Maka would you rather hang out with your dad for an entire day, or have to fight Asura but 10 times stronger?" Everyone listened for her answer. **

**"****Ugh, I'll take the kishin. Everyone gawked at her in surprise, but went along anyways.**

**"****Okay… Hey, Blaire… Who would you marry, date, or sleep with out of these three?" Maka said, pointing at Soul, Kid, and Blackstar. All three boys started sweating nervously at the mention of being involved with the magic sex kitten. Blaire took a minute to think about her answer.**

**"****Oh! I would marry Kid, date Blackstar, and most definitely sleep with Soul…" she said stalking the boys on all fours.**

**"****Meow…" The two meisters and one weapon simultaneously had to suffer from a terrible nosebleed. It was now Blaire's turn to choose someone.**

**"****Okay Liz! Which of any of the guys here do you think is a terrible kisser?" Liz nodded her head in response.**

**"****Hmm… I guess I'd choose… Ragnarok." Said boy of coarse made a loud outburst.**

**"****HEY! WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! I'M A GREAT KISSER!" Everyone gave him the 'are you serious' look. Soul piped in on this one as well.**

**"****Dude… You're a little kid… Have you ever even had your first kiss?" Liz smirked at the question, as she suddenly got a bright idea.**

**"****Hey, it's still my turn… Crona?" said girl turned her head at the sound of her name being called.**

**"****Okay, have you ever had your first kiss? If yes, what was it like and if no, then who would you want to kiss out of the guys here?" she said staring at the girl intently. Crona shuffled with her hands nervously as she thought about how she should answer.**

**_They'll probably laugh at me…_**

**Crona mumbled something incoherent as everyone tried to hear… especially Kid and Ragnarok.**

**"****What was that, Crona?" Liz teased. She knew exactly what was going on through Crona's head.**

**"****I said I…" she said again saying incomprehensible gibberish. Liz was about ready to crack up.**

**"****I'm sorry, but could you repeat that one more time—"**

**"****I said I've never kissed anyone." She said, quickly shutting her eyes shut. She didn't want to catch eyes of her friends staring at her. Once she opened them, she was surprised they weren't laughing at her. While Liz was still smirking, everyone looked at her with confidence.**

**"****Hey, you're not done yet, girl. Since you haven't kissed anyone, who would you kiss out of the guys here." She said, her smirk widening. Everyone heard Crona swallow a huge gulp as her eyes scattered between all boys here.**

**"****I think it would be…" she trailed off.**

**! #$%^&*^%$# !#$%^&*^%$# $%^&*^%$# !#$%^&^%$## ! #$%^&%$# $%^*^**

**"****I think it would be…" Two boys in particular shivered at those words. Kid was noticeably sweating by now.**

**_I wonder who she'll choose. It can't be Black star because he's a self-centered hothead. And it can't be Soul because… well, they never really talk that often. So that leaves me… and the devil himself… _**

**Said Shinigami nearly stopped breathing when his eyes locked with the girl of his dreams. She looked away nervously as her left hand started rubbing her right elbow. She took a deep breath in, as she started again slowly.**

**"****I choose—"**

**"****Crona! Owww!" wailed the demon-sword. Everyone looked over at his direction to find him clutching his stomach in a convincing manner. Crona just about sweat-dropped at his actions as well.**

**"****What's the matter, Ragnarok?" Crona said politely. She scooted closer to him and put a hand on his forehead.**

**"****You don't have a fever… Was it something you ate?" He nodded as she stood from her spot in the sand.**

**"****Er—Yeah, that's it! You know I don't do well with seafood, Crona." He said shaking nervously. Crona gave him a confused look.**

**"… ****But we had burgers for dinner—"**

**"****Well, now you know so let's go, Crona!" he said pulling on her wrist.**

**"****But Ragnarok, I—"**

**"****Owwww! Arrrgghh!..." The passive girl sighed in defeat as he grabbed his hand and walked him to the shack. Everyone stared after them as they went up the stairs.**

**HTAT WAS ALL I GOT AFTER I HIT WRITERS BLOK AGAIN… PLUS I WAS ON PUNISHMENT FOR SOME STUPID CRAP… BUT NO BIGEY… I'm BACK!**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Ragnarok Too?

**HEY EVERYONE WATS UP?! R&R!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona and Kidd Fanfic! Not a yoai!**

**# $%^&*^%%#$ #%^&^%#$ #%^&%$ #%^%#$ %^$# $%%%$# $%^&^%$**

**Chapter 9:**

**Everyone watched as Crona and Ragnarok left the camp fire. As soon as Crona lead Ragnarok (still clutching his stomach) into the shack, she came right out with her stress.**

**"****Ragnarok, what is the matter with you! Why are you being like this?" she yelled right in his face. Ragnarok started sweating as he thought about his options.**

**_I want to tell you everything, but I can't… I just can't._**

**"****Why am I being like what? You don't know what you're talking about Crona…" he lied. All the while, Crona was becoming furious. She hated when someone didn't let her know how they were feeling. Especially, if it was her own partner. Crona was starting to pace around the room in annoyance. Ragnarok was just watching her fill up with frustration.**

**"****You know that I'm here for you, right?" she began, "I mean… I know that our lives changed the second we were separated, but…" she trailed off. Ragnarok was starting to get a little pissed off himself.**

**"****That's not the reason… stupid girl…" he muttered. Crona just about lost it.**

**"****THEN WHAT IS THE REASON?! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?! WHY CAN"T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH—"**

**"****IT'S CAUSE YOU DON"T FEEL THE SAME WAY, CRONA!" he yelled in irritation. The room fell silent. Quiet enough to where you could hear the crickets outside. Crona blinked at Ragnarok.**

**"… ****Don't feel the same way… But.." Ragnarok sighed in frustration. He walked all around the room, talking and looking at everything but Crona.**

**"****Crona… the truth is I… um, uh… I uh—"**

**"****Just tell me already…" she said calmly. Crona stopped Ragnarok from walking and made him look her in the eyes. Crona smiled sweetly at him. Ragnarok took a deep breath.**

**"****Crona… I finally realized that I… have… feelings for… you…" Crona's eyes then widened in shock.**

**"****Crona… I'm in love with you…" he trailed off. All of a sudden, Ragnarok started feeling light-headed and fell to the floor. Crona was by his side in a second.**

**"****Ragnarok! Are you ok?" she said resting his head on her lap. Ragnarok stared at his partner with half-lidded eyes, but he was still smiling.**

**"****Don't… worry about it… Crona… This is nothing…" he slurred. Crona giggled at his comment.**

**"****I think you just need some sleep…" she said as she tucked him in one bunks. His eyes were fully closed now as his breathing was deepening. Right before she left, she gave Ragnarok a tiny kiss on his forehead.**

**"****Sweet dreams, Ragnarok…"**

**! #%^&^*&^%$#! $#%^&*^%$! #%^&^%$#! $%^&^%$#! $%^&%$#!##$%^&^%$!**

**Meanwhile…**

**"****I wonder what's taking Crona and Ragnarok so long…" Maka said mindlessly. Liz snickered at this.**

**"****She's probably arguing with him on why he's been acting so damn weird lately." She added. Tsubaki looked at her in response.**

**"****You sound like you know exactly what's happening, Liz." She said. Soul also pitched in.**

**"****Of course she knows everything… She practically played everyone's cards this way." He said. Soul then pointed a finger at Kid.**

**"****What she didn't play was Kid's card… I think almost everyone knew that he has a crush on Crona." Kid started blushing like a maniac.**

**"****Er—I think I'll go and uh, check on something right quick…" He said standing up. Everyone watched as the grim-reaper walked away from the camp fire, in direction of the shack behind them.**

**_So what if everyone knows my little secret?... I'll shut them all up by asking Crona to be with me…_**

**Kid finally made it up the stairs and was now standing in front of the double-wooden doors. Just as he was about to knock, he heard Crona shouting.**

**"****THEN WHAT IS THE REASON?! WHAT IS THIS ALL ABOUT?!" she yelled. Kid proceeded by cracking the door slightly, enough to see Crona pacing back and forth. He also saw Ragnarok… just standing there.**

**_What are you up to now, devil? _****Crona continued yelling.**

**WHY CAN"T YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH—"**

**"****IT'S CAUSE YOU DON"T FEEL THE SAME WAY, CRONA!" Ragnarok yelled back.**

**_He better not say what I think he's about to say. _****Instead of barging in there, taking Crona and running away with her, however, he decided to stay as quiet as possible and keep listening. They were a little ways from the doors, so with their now quiet-like voices, Kid had to strain to hear. He was only able to catch a few distinctive words.**

**"****Crona… I'm in love with you…" he finally said. All of a sudden, he heard a fumbling noise and widened the door; barely enough to now see his angel cradling the devil's head in her lap. He decided that he had watched long enough, so he closed the door and walked back down the stairs, deep in thought.**

**_So he managed to tell her before me, huh?... I have to give him credit… But that doesn't change she feels for him: A feisty little kid. He isn't even worth fighting with…_**

**He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.**

**"****Kid? Kid!" said Liz. Kid blinked once, then twice before he responded.**

**"****Yes Liz, what is it?" he said calmly. She just kept smirking; something Soul was beginning to think was kind of cute.**

**"****Is the thing that you went to go check on, alright?" she teased. Kid, for once, smirked also.**

**"****It's perfectly fine, Liz. Thanks for asking…" he said not missing a single beat.**

**A few more minutes passed and Maka saw Crona approaching the camp once again.**

**"****Hey, Crona! How's Ragnarok doing?" she asked politely. Crona shook her head slightly.**

**"****He's asleep now. He needed rest anyways from being up all day long…" she lied. But she hid the lie behind her shy smile; well enough to get it pass everyone but the young Shinigami. She sat down next to said boy and they all continued with their game.**

**"****It's all on you, Crona… So who will it be?" Liz asked. Everyone looked at Crona for her answer. She looked to the right of her at Kid, and he looked at her, staring in each other's eyes.**

**"****I choose…" she started as Kid gently took her chin in his hand.**

**"… ****Kid…" And they kissed.**

**As all of this was happening, however, they were all too excited about Crona and Kid to notice a bright light coming from inside the shack.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Ragnarok was still asleep. Unfortunately, it didn't help at all. He kept having nightmares about Crona; her leaving him for the Shinigami. All in honesty, it killed him inside. He tossed and turned, grunting and gasping in fear.**

**"****No… stop! Don't leave!… I love you, Crona… Please don't go…" he mumbled. Within that moment, he body began to pulse a bright red. After about a minute of pulsing, his body glowed all over until it died down, revealing a transformed boy in the room.**

**HEY PEEPS! SORRY IF IT STOPS TOO SHORT! YOU'LL JUST HAV TO READ THE NXT ONE! PEACE! AND THANKS TO ALL WHO HAV FAV'd AND/OR FOLLOW'd MY STORIES!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Love of a Demon-sword

**HEY EVERYONE! YOU KNOW THE DRILL! R&R!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona x Kidd Fanfic… Enjoy!**

** #$%^&*&^&&&%$$%^&%$# $%$*&^%$!# $#&^%! #$%^*% #$!$#^^&*%^^# !$$**

**Chapter 10:**

**It was a little after dawn and everyone was packing their things into Blaire's jeep. **

**"****Hey guys… Are we missing some people?" Everyone nodded towards Blaire.**

**"****Yeah we are. Ragnarok hasn't got up since the incident last night and Crona decided to go check on him… Oh yeah, and Kid decided to go with her." Maka said. **

**"****Man I don't understand that grim-reaper… After one kiss, he thinks him and Crona had just gotten married or something…" Soul commented. Liz waved her finger in the air.**

**"****He's just happy because he feels he won the battle between him and Ragnarok… Kid was going to win anyways since Ragnarok's just a little kid." She said. Maka shook her head.**

**"****I don't know, Liz… I got a bad feeling about that assumption…" she said, looking back at the shack.**

** $#^&*^$%## $%^&*&^%$#! $%^&*^%$## $%^&^%$#!# $%^%$#!$%^&^%$#! **

**Crona and Kid were walking hand in hand up the stairs to the shack. They made a few glances towards each other every few minutes, enjoying one another's company. Once they approached the double doors, Crona hesitated to enter.**

**"****Crona, what's the matter?" Kid said, squeezing her hand a little. Crona slightly shivered.**

**"****I don't know how, but I felt something… coming from Ragnarok. I don't know, it might have been my imagination." She said. Kid then wrap his arm around her hip, and pulled her close to him. Crona looked up into his golden eyes.**

**"****Well if anything IS in there, I'll be here to protect you." He said, giving her a wink. She giggled as she raised herself on her toes, and softly pressed her lips to his. When they parted, Kid opened the door for her and let her inside first. **

**Crona, almost immediately, went by Ragnarok's side. **

**"****Ragnarok… Ragnarok, wake up sweetie…" she said, motherly. Ragnarok only groaned and turned over in his bunk. Crona shook her head.**

**"****Kid, can you try to wake him up, while I go and get something?" she asked politely. Kid nodded, trying hard to hold in his disgust. As the girl left the room, Kid was suddenly tackled to the floor, face first.**

**"****You think you're so slick, don't you Shinigami?" whispered a deep voice. Kid struggled against it, but wouldn't budge out of his grip.**

**"****If this is a joke, then it's not funny!" Kid said, turning gaze backward. His eyes widened when he saw person pinning him down.**

**"… ****What the hell?" he said in shock. Both boys froze when they heard footsteps coming towards this room. Kid struggled again to get out of his grip, but no luck.**

**_Oh no! _****Crona entered the room with a bucket of water.**

**"****Hey, I'm back with the… Who might you be?" she said staring at Ragnarok.**

** #$%^&*^%$# $%^&*&^%$# %^&*&^%$ #$%^&*&^%$ #$%^&*&^%$ #$%^&*&^%**

**Several minutes passed and neither boy made a single move. Crona started walking closer to the two of them. **

**"****I don't think we've met before. My name is Crona." She said, giving a light smile. Ragnarok only smirked.**

**"****I know who you are…" he said in a deep voice, "My only question is… how come you don't know me, partner…" he said, looking at her through his black hair. **

**_I know those red eyes and cocky attitude anywhere…_****she thought.**

**"****Ragnarok? What happened… to you?" she asked as he stood to his full height. He was now taller than Crona by a few inches. His shoulders were broader, his entire torso was muscular and his shirt was… tighter?**

**"****Oh my god… um, we might need to get you into some more clothes, Ragnarok…" she said, smiling sheepishly. All he did was smirk at her, showing his vibrant red eyes. **

**"****Kid, do you mind finding some extra clothes for him?" she asked. Kid couldn't resist her innocent gaze, for he nodded as he exited into the next room. Crona then sat on the same bed Ragnarok slept in.**

**"****So, Ragnarok?" she said suspiciously. He turned to face her in acknowledgement.**

**"****How do I know that it really is you?" she said giving him a hard stare. Said boy jumped slightly from the intense gaze.**

**"****Oh come on…" he began, "What's the matter with you, stupid girl?" he said smirking again. Crona recoiled, but sprung back as if it were nothing.**

**"****I won't fall for that! Anyone can call me stupid girl!" she said, getting annoyed. Ragnarok sighed heavily as he sat down on the bed with her.**

**_Since when did she get so stubborn all of a sudden? Not that I mind it , but… she could lighten up a bit… With the way she's looking at me, however, this 'stupid' girl isn't giving me any choice…_**

**Ragnarok stared into her silver-lavender eyes for what seemed like forever before he spoke.**

**"****If I'm not the real Ragnarok… then how come I remember the conversation we had last night?" Crona gasped, as she looked away in embarrassment.**

**"****H-How would you know that—"**

**"****I know…" he took hold of her chin, making her look at him, "I know because I was the one who was acting strange all day, yesterday…" Ragnarok's heart beat started to pick up.**

**"… ****I was the one who forced you into worrying about me…" Crona's heart beat sped up as well.**

**"… ****I was the one who confessed everything to you that night…" Their hearts were now beating in perfect sync.**

**"… ****And I am still the one… who is completely… in love with you, Crona…" he said, blushing slightly. **

**"… ****Ragnarok, I—" Whatever thought that had been processed inside her head was now long gone, for Ragnarok was now kissing her while holding both sides of her face. What started out as a quick kiss, turned into so much more as Crona mindless deepened it while wrapping her arms around his neck. They stayed locked together for a few minutes until they had to GASP for air. They stared into one another's eyes until they heard footsteps coming from the other room. Crona pulled away just in time before Kid stepped into the room.**

**"****Uh, s-sorry, I-I need t-to step out f-for a minute." she said in a rush. She walked outside leaving two confused boys in the room.**

**_That kiss was… it was… I can't even describe it! I've never felt so much emotion and feeling in my entire life… but… I can't just leave Kid… he was one of the first people to notice anything special about, let alone notice me at all. _**

**The shy girl spoke to no one as she hopped into Blaire's jeep, keeping her head down the entire time.**

**_If I love Kid… why do I feel strange about Ragnarok?…_**

**GOD MY BRAIN HURTS! WHO WILL CRONA CHOOSE? LOVE TRIANGLES RULE! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: Our New Apartment

**WHAT'S UP EVRY1! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG, BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPIE! R&R!**

**I'm Not a Boy! Crona x Kidd Fanfic Not a yoai!... ya pervs..**

** !#$%^&*^%$# $%^&*^^%$ #%^&%$ #$%^&^^%$ #$%^&^%$! $#$^%&^%$# #**

**Chapter 11:**

**Everyone had just gotten back home from their vacation at the beach. The weapons and meisters were all saying their goodbyes they all went their separate ways except for Maka, Crona and their partners.**

**"****Well, I got to admit that it's gonna take me a minute to get used to you looking like that, Ragnarok." said the cool one. The demon-sword merely shook his head.**

**"****Don't worry about it… to be honest, I didn't know it was gonna turn out like this…" he trailed off. The scythe meister spoke as well.**

**"****Maybe since you and Crona are now separated, your wavelengths need to match not only spiritually, but physically as well." she hypothesized. **

**"****I don't think it really worked like that, Maka. I think it was something deeper than that… something personal." Ragnarok pondered aloud. He managed to earn a confused glance from everyone.**

**"****You mean… it was some sort of inner conflict?" she asked. Ragnarok gave a quick glance to his pink-haired swordswoman.**

**"****Yeah… something like that…" He was ready to move on from the conversation. Crona caught the hint just in time and changed the subject.**

**"****So what did you want to tell us, Maka?" she said politely. Maka's face posed as she thought intently.**

**"****Oh yeah! Soul, Ragnarok and I wanted to give you something, Crona!" Maka said cheerfully. Crona squinted in confusion.**

**"****Ragnarok too?" she said taking a side glance at him.**

**"****Yep! But you have to close your eyes because it's a surprise, okay?" Crona nodded happily and closed her eyes. Ragnarok lead her from behind, with a hand on her right arm and the other on the small of her back.**

**! #$%^&*(()*&^%$#$ #$%^&*()*&%^$#$ ! #$%^&*&^ ! #$%^&*&^%$# ! #%$^**

**"****Are we there yet?" Crona asked eagerly. They all had been walking for a good 20 minutes. Ragnarok chuckled at her playful actions.**

**"****Not yet. But we're almost there, okay?" he said in the most gentle voice Crona has ever heard from him. Something sounding so soft coming from his deep voice was enough to send a chill down her spine.**

**_I hope Ragnarok doesn't notice me shaking! Why is it that I feel this way around him and not Kid? _****She thought. Unfortunately, Ragnarok caught her without her awareness.**

**_Is Crona shivering? Why? It's not the slightest bit breezy out here. Maybe that's just a Crona thing… maybe not. _**

**"****Just a couple of more steps… And… We're here! You can open your eyes now, Crona!" shouted Maka. When Crona opened her eyes, she opened them up to a whole new world which was full of life, energy, and her favorite color… GREEN!**

**"****Welcome to your new apartment, Crona." said Soul. Ragnarok gave her a tour of the whole place. He took her to the living room which held a velvet red sofa, two blue arm chairs and a long, brown, coffee table. Then she saw the bathroom with orange and white tiles and a mirror cabinet. Lastly, Ragnarok showed Crona her bedroom which contained a pattern of whites, grays, and blues. To say Crona was happy would be an understatement. She was radiating with so much joy, she swears that everyone in Death City can feel it.**

**"****So whaddoya think? Pretty cool huh?" asked the cool one himself. Crona turned to face him and his partner.**

**"****I absolutely love it! Oh thank you so much!" she said excitedly. Maka shook her head.**

**"****Don't thank us… it was Ragnarok's idea." Crona looked behind her to find Ragnarok leaning against the wall, arms folded and his eyes were closed.**

**"****Is that true Ragnarok?" she asked, walking towards him now. He slowly opened his velvet-red eyes to become locked with silver-lavender ones. Crona kept walking until she was standing right in front of him. They stared at each other for seemed like forever until she raised herself on her tip-toes and gave her weapon a soft kiss on the cheek. Ragnarok's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but played it cool all the same.**

**"****Thank you, Ragnarok… for everything." she said in the most sincere way. The air was pretty intense by then and Maka along with Soul were long gone. Crona's eyes drifted to the door behind her partner and her curiosity got the best of her.**

**"****What's in that room?" Ragnarok turned to the door as he ushered her to his side. She complied as he pushed open the door.**

**"****This is my room." Crona thought in wonder as she concluded that it was opposite of her room. When she stepped inside… it really was the opposite of her room. The room had a mixture of grays, blacks, and greens… but none the less matched Ragnarok's personality. She saw as he lazily plopped down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Crona couldn't help but wander deep in thought, while looking at his relaxed form.**

**_So this is our apartment… an apartment that I have to share with Ragnarok… Ragnarok and I will be living here… together…? Why am I making such a big deal out of this?_**

**_'_****_Because you like him…' her inner voice answered._**

**_No! I don't… I mean he's my partner… I have to like him at least little bit when I have to work with him…_**

**_'_****_No you like-like him and you know it…' _**

**_Okay so what if I do? I'm with Kid, so obviously this isn't going to work… C_****rona couldn't finish her thoughts however, when she heard her name being called.**

**"****Crona? Crona! What's the matter with you?" the shy girl blinked a few times before she came face to face with her partner… who she supposedly likes. A bit of red climbed up her cheeks when she noticed how close he was to her body. Apparently while she zoned out, he made his way off the bed and towards her, leaning one hand on the wall. It was getting hard for Crona to breathe when she saw the concern written all over his face.**

**"****I-I f-fine… I-I just n-need s-some rest, that's a-all…" With that, she made her quick escaped out of his room. She ran across the living room, to her room and locked herself in, while breathing heavily. She also felt somewhat guilty for leaving Ragnarok standing there without an explanation.**

**_Great… I feel guilty now? I don't know how much more of this I can take. And what explanation could I give him? 'You're the one making my chest hurt right now?' _**

**_Maybe I should talk with Kid and see what he thinks about all of this…? No… if I do that he'll try and murder Ragnarok… What can I do then?_**

**_'_****_Tell him the truth… duh' said her inner voice. _**

**_You make it sound so easy… Wait! Who am I telling the truth to?_**

**_'_****_You'll figure it out…'_**

**SORRY I CUOLDNT THINK OF ANYTHIN AFTER THAT SO… UR JUS GONNA HAV TO DEAL WIT MY WRITERS-BLOK AGAIN! SORRY ILY! R&R!**


End file.
